Wynter Blues
by Xx-LaNouba-xX
Summary: All Lilly wanted was a normal life, but when you're a Wynters life is anything but normal and then throw in the town of South Park. "Kid, your life will never be normal." Craig/Oc/Stan


Ok, so, this is my first South Park fanfic. I hope I do a good job on it. I am going to try and write a good, solid, OC fanfic.

Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or any of its characters and plots. I DO, however, own MY oc and plot.

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

**Chapter 1: Boredom**

Boredom: A severe disease infecting millions of people all over the world is which they constantly exhibit certain behaviors like lack of movement, construction of various pointless structures, doodling, talking about pointless things.

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

I looked out my new bedroom window in absolute boredom. I couldn't believe my parents had done this to me. They had taken me from my wonderful life in Miami and have moved us to the most invisible, boring, plain, little, ordinary town they could find.

"Ugh." I grunt as I lay back onto my bed and looked around my room. My bed was a white canopy, with a light purple comforter. The walls were a pale grayish purple, I didn't have a choice in the color, it came that way… and I had bought two giant vinyl wall stickers of dandelion puffs to give the room some kind of character. Various awards and pictures of friends hung on the walls…I couldn't really bring myself to unpack much more…

The house itself wasn't too bad. It was a mansion that was placed on a hill. We had a long winding driveway that lead to some grand gates. Actually our entire property was gated and we had security cameras everywhere. My father always made sure our family was protected.

I sighed as I turned back to my sketch pad full of little doodles. We had just moved in yesterday and I couldn't bring myself to leave the warmth of my home to look around…oh yeah, have I mentioned I hate the cold? No? Well, I loathe it. I am very sensitive to cold weather, so of course we move some place where it's ALWAYS cold.

I started drawing a snowflake with googley eyes wearing a scarf…

"Hey!" my door swung open and my older brother came into the room. "Are you done bitching and moaning yet?"

"_Shut up Christopher_, I'm not in the mood." I finished lamely as I rolled over on my bed, facing away from him. I heard him sigh as walk over to me.

"Come on, I'm sure this won't be so bad." I narrowed my eyes and rolled back over to look at him.

"Easy for you to say, you go to college out here," I pouted. "You love to snowboard, and now you get to do it twenty four-seven. You know I hate the cold." I sit up. "And this was supposed to be MY year at school! Junior captain of the Color Guard team _and_ I was finally going to be able to actually do something in glee club." I frown and sink into my bed. "This was supposed to be my best year in high school…."

"Just because you aren't with your friends back home doesn't mean this year still can't be great. I mean, Mrs. Malloy already got you in with the Guard at this school so at least you have something." He pointed out. "And you have choir on your schedule; all you have to do is try out for the singing club here."

I know he was trying, but I just couldn't deal.

"Dad could have let mom and I still live in Miami-"

"You know he never would have gone for that, he likes to have the family with him everywhere he goes." My father was the founder of Wynter Tech, which then became Wynter Corporations, then Wynters Global. My dad's company expanded rapidly, so we moved all over the United States. The longest place we've stayed at was Miami and I loved it there.

It's not that I'm not proud, or that I don't support my dad because I do! He took us from a poor lifestyle to living rich and famous. But because of all this, it made it hard to have a normal life and stable friends. He told us Miami was our last move! Liar…

Silence.

"When do you pick up your sophomore year again?"

"Tomorrow." I groan. Great, a new high school… "Chris, can you leave, please? I just want to be alone." I heard him sigh as he got off my bed and walked to my door.

"Hey, Lilly," I looked over at him. "You're going to be fine." He said as he shut the door.

"Easy for you to say." I growl and look up from my bed to see myself staring at my own reflection. My brother had put up a floor to ceiling length mirror in my room for me this morning. It was sweet of him, but it was a bit much…

"I look like a wreck." I put my head down, once more, and fell asleep.

:":":":":":":":":":":":"::":":":":":"

About an hour later my mother came and kicked me out of the house. 'Go out and see the town' she said, 'the fresh air will do you some good'. "She obviously doesn't know that it's below zero out here." I mumbled to myself as I caught sight of a café called Tweek Bros. _Sure, why not?_ I ask myself before walking and taking a seat.

"Hmm." I sighed as I looked around and spotted the little packets of coffee creamer. I took a handful and started stacking them on the table.

I heard some shuffling and squeaking and I looked out from under my long, overgrown bangs to see two boys looking in my direction.

One was wearing all this bright orange and another looked…well he looked kinda jumpy and had a mess of blonde hair on his head.

"Whatever." I muttered as I kept stacking the creamer.

"Well, don't you just look like a ball of excitement?" I smirked at his heavy sarcasm.

"The correct term, would be boredom," I sighed. "Total and complete boredom." I tried my hardest not to make eye contact. I really didn't feel like talking.

"Well, can I get you anything?"

"Uh, French vanilla latte," he was about to speak when I cut him off. "_Not iced_." He let out a laugh and walked away.

I went back to stacking when he came and sat down right across from me. I felt myself freeze as I tried to hide my face behind my bangs. "So, you're new around here." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Was it really that obvious?

"How'd you know?" I asked as the other kid came and sat down with his own mug of coffee.

"Y-you're really tan AH!" I jumped as he spazed. "N-not many p-people around-GAH!- here are."

"Oh."

"Where are you from?"

"Miami, Florida." The two laughed...

"What the hell are you doing here?! God, this must be like Antarctica to you!"

"Yeah, it feels like that sometimes…"

Silence.

"Well, I'm Kenny McCormick and this is Tweek Tweak." I raised an eyebrow at this Tweek kid's name.

"You own the café?" he shook his head.

"No, my parents, AH! What if they're watching me right now -GAH!- and they know I'm not working! JESUS!" he freaked out and walked back behind the counter.

I looked back to Kenny and pointed my finger at Tweek.

"Is he going to be ok?" Kenny chuckled.

"Yeah, he's just, I don't know, being Tweek."

"Oh…" he got up and came back with my coffee.

"So, this isn't really fair." I took a sip of my coffee and pulled a face.

"What's not fair?"

"That you know my name and I don't know yours…" he smiled.

"Erm, well, uh…I'm Lilly Wynters."

"Like the flower?" Tweek asked from behind the counter, his eyes constantly shifting around. Kenny leaned forward and whispered to me.

"He thinks his parents set up a camera system to spy on him."

I looked back to Tweek and nodded. "Yeah."

"How old are you?" "Sixteen." "Oh, cool, Kenny and I are both sixteen too, just had our birthdays."

I looked back over to Kenny who was staring at me intently.

"What?"

"What do you look like?" I raised an eyebrow.

"…What?"

"You can see my face, you can see my blonde hair and blue eyes, but all I can see of you is black wavy hair, tan skin, and front bangs that need a haircut." I gave a small smile… I was hesitant, but I took my hands and lifted my bangs and pushed back my hood.

"Whoa!" Tweek gasped, "You're eyes are practically black!" that was true, my eyes were such a deep dark brown, they could pass for black.

"Yeah." Kenny smiled, "but you can sort of see the brown," he got really close to my face. "Your eyes are like two sparkling pools of mud." I was taken aback at first before I burst out laughing.

"That was some line." I took a sip of my coffee. "You're funny. I haven't laughed like that in months, not since I found out I was moving."

The door to the café opened as more people poured in. "Well," Kenny stood. "I'm glad I could put a smile on your face," he bowed and took my hand. "My lady." I rolled my eyes and pulled my hand back.

"Get out of here." I muttered as he laughed and walked over to the other table. I grabbed my yellow and black Hufflepuff scarf and pulled it tighter around my neck. I got up from my table and paid Tweek for the drink.

"See you in school tomorrow." He called as I walked out the door. I smiled at him as I put the hood of my dark purple jacket and walked out.

"Ouf!" "Ow!" I yelped as I bumped into someone. I looked up to see this guy in a green hat towering over me. I was only 5'1 mind you; this kid was like almost 6 foot.

"Oh, sorry." I muttered as I looked up at him. He was unbelievably gorgeous, like Kenny and Tweek. He looked down at me with a weird look. "Uh, I'll just be going…"

"No, wait!" he grabbed my hand, pulling me back to him. "I'm sorry too." I nodded as he let go of my hand.

I turned to leave again and continued my walk home.

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"

The next morning I woke up at 6 am to make my 7 am bus.

I stood in front of my bathroom mirror putting makeup on my face. I was just finishing my cat-tails when my brother walked in.

"If you don't move your ass you'll be late."

"Fine." I sighed. "I'm on my way now." I stepped back from the floor length mirror and took in my appearance. I had on a pair of light jeans and a white sweater with some black designs across the top. I grabbed my black, knee length leg warmers and slid them on along with my grey fingerless gloves.

"Okay." I grabbed my black scarf as I walked out my bedroom door. "MOM!" I called out as I wrapped my scarf around my neck and put on my purple, black, and light blue plaid coat. "I'm headed out!" I grabbed my black ushanka with grey faux fur trimming. I picked up my solid black Coach backpack and threw it over my shoulder.

"Have a good day sweetie! And don't forget to meet with the color guard coach!"

"I won't!" I called back. "Love yah, bye!"

I walked down the road to where my bus stop was supposed to be. When I got there I noticed one kid standing there. He was dark skinned and had long dreadlocks pulled into a low ponytail. He wore a purple jacket, black baggy jeans, a grey scarf, and purple sneakers. He turned to me and waved as I approached him.

"Hey, you must be the new neighbor." He looked me up and down before flashing me a bright smile. "I'm Token Williams."

"Lilly Wynters." I shivered where I stood. It was unbelievably cold, even with everything I had on.

"Cold?" Token asked as he stepped closer to me. I nodded. "You'll get used to it eventually."

"I'm not so sure." I laughed and Token chuckled.

The bus pulled up and Token turned to me. "You can sit with me and Clyde."

"Okay, thanks." Well there's one awkward situation avoided, hunting for a bus seat.

I followed Token onto the bus

"Who the hell are you?!" I jumped as the big, nasty, bus driver yelled at me. _Was that a bird on her head…?_

"Well- I-" I stuttered as Token came to my rescue.

"She's always been here Ms. Crabtree."

"Oh." She looked as us. "Then sit the fuck down!"

Token dragged me down the bus aisle. I felt uncomfortable with the awkward stares so I decided to ask him about our insane bus driver. "What is wrong with her?"

"Ms. Crabtree? She's been our bus driver since elementary school, she's always been that way." He shrugged. We approached the back-ish of the bus and he gestured me to slide in next to this other guy, who I assumed was Clyde.

"Well, well," he looked at Token. "Who's this?"

"I'm Lilly." "Clyde Donovan." I took a good look at Clyde, he was gorgeous. Clyde had short, ruffled brown hair and hazel eyes. I could tell he was built under his letterman jacket that had a C on the sleeve, which meant he was captain of some sport.

Clyde and Token started talking and I put my knees up on the seat in front of me and slid myself down in my own seat. I huddled and shivered.

"Aw, look at her!" Clyde gushed. "She looks even smaller." The bus stopped and a few more people got on. I glared up at him. "You're cute when your angry." I rolled my eyes.

"SHUT UP CARTMAN!" "DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO KAHL!"

I turned my head and saw two guys sit in one of the two seaters diagonal from where I was. I couldn't make out the first guy, but the guy sitting in the aisle had on dark blue skinny jeans, green converse high-tops, a bright orange jacket with dark green accents, and a green ushanka. He looked over at me, he had pale skin and bright green eyes and some bright red wavy locks sneaked out from under his hat.

"Uh, hi…" he cocked his head to the side. "You look familiar." The guy next to him poked his head out and looked at me also.

"Hey!" I jumped and looked up. Kennys head was poking up from behind the seat in front of me. "How's it going flower?" he winked at me.

"Oh, I remember you!" I looked back to Kyle, trying to see over Tokens lap. "You bumped into me last night at Tweeks."

"Yeah, sorry again about that." He smiled at me.

"It's no problem."

"So why did you move here?" the guy next to him asked.

Just as I was about to answer a company truck with WYNTERS GLOBAL written on it rolled up next to the bus. "Perfect timing," I said as I pointed to the truck. Almost everyone looked out the window at the truck.

"Wynters Global," the Kid read aloud

"No way!" another kid popped up next to Kenny, he had a round face. "You're Mark Wynters kid?!"

"Who's Mark Wynters?" Kyle asked.

"Whose Mark Wynters?! He's only the most successful business entrepreneur ever! He built his entire company from nothing! Now this guy has his hands in everything, pharmaceuticals, real-estate, Wall Street, hair gel!" The kid turned back to me. "So, are you?"

"Yeah, I'm Lilly Wynters," I turned back to the kid in the red puffball hat. "and to answer your question, my dad is building his main headquarters here, don't ask me why I have no idea."

The bus stopped again and two guys came and sat across from me, Token, and Clyde. One boy with a blue and yellow hat fist-bumped Token.

He looked from me to Token, then back to me, then back to Token. Then he flipped me off. I raised an eyebrow at him and flipped him back…

We just stared at each other and flipped each other off for a good few minutes. Everyone was watching us.

Honestly is this town filled with beautiful boys? This kid had amazing steel grey eyes and shaggy black hair that came out from under his hat. He also had on a blue hoodie with a black jacket on over it.

Finally, I glared at him and lifted up my second middle finger. He then dropped his hands and I dropped mine. "I'm Craig Tucker."

"Gah! H-hi Lilly!" I looked past Craig to Tweek who was clutching his thermos as if his life depended on it. I lifted up my hand and gave a small wave.

"Hi Tweek."

"So you're Lilly." Craig spoke to me and looked me up and down before nodding to Tweek, Clyde, and Token. "You're ok."

"Uh…thanks?" The bus stopped and everyone stood up.

Kenny grabbed my arm as I walked off the bus. "I'll show you where the main office us." He said as he flashed me a smile and walked me into South Park High School.

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

Well, there's the first Chapter. I have no idea who I am going to pair this character with, so I will be posting a poll on my page for people to vote!

Please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
